Half Winged Angel
by Toucher
Summary: Satu windu yang dinantikan, apakah kebahagiaan itu ada? #KadoUltahGrup RivaEre 2014 fem!Eren bukan untuk anu2. All Hail heichou dan eyen


**a/n: **fanfic ini dibuat untuk merayakan ultah grup, dan kena teror dedlen juga mwahahaha jadi agak berantakan =w=)

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime**

**Genre: **Romance, Family, Angst

**Warning: **alur kecepetan

**Half Wing's Angle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tokyo, 2014**_

Hitam pekat menyelubungi angkasa sepanjang mata memandang, tanpa titik-titik berkilau tersebar dan sebulat cahaya dengan warna keemasan. Tidak, malam seharusnya tidak segelap itu. Salahkan bias cahaya perkotaan yang gemerlap lampunya bahkan berusaha menyaingi matahari. Tak hanya terpancar sinar, kota itu diselubungi oleh ramainya deruman mobil seperti segerombolan _Wildebeest_ berlarian di savana, menutupi deru kaki para kepala keluarga dan wanita pekerja melepas lelah sehabis bekerja. Sungguh pemandangan yang biasa.

Berbaur dalam kerumunan, seorang pria dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata, berjalan cepat menembus barisan rapat manusia dengan tas hitam di tangan kanannya. Kalian bisa melihat pahatan tubuh atletis kasat mata dibalik setelan jas panjang keabuan yang memeluk tubuhnya. Dengan langkah tegap berbalut kain hitam di kaki jenjangnya, tubuh itu meliuk menghindari kontak dengan orang di sekitar. Penampakan wajahnya kusut dan tidak bersahabat. Sudah sekian kali dia melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya. Kemudian dengusan yang terdengar. Tidak, dia sedang tidak mengejar janji pertemuan atau diburu untuk buang hajat. Dia hanya ingin cepat merebahkan badan di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat. Salahkan atasannya yang tanpa embel-embel langsung mengutusnya dalam rapat bersama beberapa klien besar. Para pemakai dasi bermotif norak dengan harga gila itu nyaris membuatnya menjambaki rambut sendiri. Dan kini dia sekarang, pulang terlambat waktu tanpa sempat memberi kabar pada sang istri. _Handphone_ tipisnya tercebur manis di wastafel tadi. Oh, semakin membuat _mood_-nya turun nyaris mencapai kaki.

Lima belas menit waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk tiba di sebuah pelataran gedung bertingkat 11. Gedung berarsitektur tahun 80-an itu adalah kediamannya, sebuah apartemen tentu saja. Rambut hitam segelap malam itu berkibar sedikit diterpa hembusan udara dari mesin otomatis yang bertengger manis di sudut _lobby_ apartemen. Fokusnya menuju _lift_ yang sebentar lagi akan terbuka. Kakinya mengetuk lantai marmer beberapa kali, seolah itu bisa membuat pintu besi di depannya terbuka lebih cepat.

Tidak ingin berbasa-basi, pria berambut eboni itu tiba di lorong miliknya. Langkah kaki menggema, bayangkan saja suara sepatu sipir penjaga yang tengah berkeliling di depan sel tahanan. Hingga langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah pintu kayu hitam bernomor 2530. Kepalan tangan dingin mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Ah, Levi, selamat datang!"

Seorang perempuan –belum pantas disebut wanita sepertinya- muncul dari sisi lain pintu, menyambut pria pendek itu dengan bahagia. Kulitnya halus, wajahnya merona, dengan rambut cokelat tua tersanggul manis di belakang kepala. Manik zamrud berkilat keemasan terpancar dari matanya yang cantik. Tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka, wangi aroma daging panggang meruak masuk menggelitik syaraf penciuman sang pria. Rupanya sang istri baru saja selesai memasak makan malam. Atau baru saja menghangatkan makan malam.

"Maaf, Eren, aku pulang telat."

Kedua bibir bertemu singkat. Pria bernama Levi melenggang masuk membiarkan sang istri mengekori. Pencarian utamanya saat ini adalah sebuah sofa beludru panjang kecoklatan di ruang tengahnya. Benar saja, badan bau keringat itu terhempas manis sepersekian detik setelah terlepas dari jaketnya dan melempar tas yang tak berdosa ke atas meja.

"Ya ampun, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Eren memungut jaket suaminya. "Aku baru saja menghangatkan makan malam, kau ingin makan atau mandi dulu?"

Mata kelelahan itu terpejam sebentar. Bukan Levi namanya bila dia mengabaikan kebersihan. "Mandi."

Eren terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya. Masih dengan jaket dalam dekapan, dia berlutut di samping wajah Levi yang terkapar. Iris hijau itu menatap penuh arti. Levi balas menatap, merasakan sang istri menyebut namanya berkali-kali dengan suara tak nyata.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya kabar bahagia, Levi!"

"Apa?"

"Coba kau tebak!"

Levi berdehem, seperti sedang membetulkan posisi pita suaranya. Dasi yang mengikat lehernya direnggangkan, agar dapat memberinya jalan nafas yang layak. "Kau berhasil membuat menu masakan baru?"

"Huh? Bukan!" Eren meremas lengan kemeja Levi dengan gemas. "Ayo tebak lagi!"

"Bocah, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain."

"Levi! Aku ini istrimu! Jangan terus-terusan menyebutku bocah, aku sudah dewasa."

"Kedewasaanmu hanya sebatas di kasur."

Wajah Eren memerah, siap meledak hanya dengan sekali sentuhan, seperti bom perang. Remasan pada kemeja Levi menguat, menimbulkan efek lipatan tak beraturan pada kain putih itu.

"Levi aku serius!"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu berbasa-basi," Levi bangkit dari rebahannya. "Kabar apa?"

Si rambut cokelat mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sang suami, menangkup penuh wajah kelelahan itu dengan kedua tangan agar manik mereka bertemu. Eren tersenyum sangat manis, bagaikan anak kecil polos manja dalam pelukan hangat ibunya. Sekali lagi gurat-gurat kemerahan di wajah tan itu nampak sangat nyata.

"Ayah Levi~"

Dan iris kelabu itu melebar. "Eren?"

"Ya, kau akan menjadi seorang ayah, Levi."

Sebelah tangan Eren berpindah menuju perutnya yang rata, seolah tampak di matanya ada sebuah gundukan besar yang berisi nyawa di balik kaus bajunya. Gerak mata Levi mengikuti dengan seksama. Namun seperti ingin meyakinkan, dipandangnya kembali wajah sang istri. Mata hijau itu sedikit tergenang luapan air kebahagiaan yang tak bisa kau deskripsikan. Tanpa banyak kata, kedua lengan kekar merengkuh Eren dalam pelukan. Menciumi puncak kepalanya berulang kali sambil mengagungkan pujian kepada Tuhan. Sungguh, ini adalah hari terbaik dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Akhirnya setelah delapan tahun kita menantikannya, Levi," Perempuan itu terisak dalam sela ucapannya. "Malaikat kecil kita hadir."

Dua insan itu saling berpeluk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan. Bulir air mata mengalir hingga dagu Eren, membasahi kemeja putih suaminya. Cukuplah keindahan surga di langit sana yang didambakan, karena sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki malaikatnya sendiri. Sewindu sudah mereka tak berhenti berusaha. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk memanjatkan doa pada Yang Kuasa. Dan kini mereka mendapat jawabannya, jawaban atas segala usaha dan doa dalam rumah tangga mereka. Impian seluruh manusia yang terikat hubungan perkawinan untuk mempunyai keturunan. Kebahagiaan sempurna yang tidak akan bisa kau bayar dengan harta.

_**.**_

Berbicara tentang perkotaan besar di tengah terik matahari tidak akan terlepas dari tiga komponen, yaitu mobil lalu lalang, pejalan kaki, dan bau keringat. Namun lain hal bila kalian berada di dalam sebuah Lexus RX hitam yang nyaman dengan pengharum beraroma _mint_. Eren Ackerman, seorang perempuan bermata besar dengan rambut panjang sebahu, sedang menikmati suasana itu bersama dengan suaminya yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi. Wajah halus nan kenyal itu sumringah memandangi deretan gedung bertingkat. Tidak, bukan berarti dia memiliki sesuatu yang kalian sebut _fetish_ terhadap bangunan tinggi. Dia memang senang luar biasa karena mobil yang ditumpanginya ini sedang menuju ke rumah sakit. Kemarin malam setelah sepasang suami istri itu menumpahkan rasa syukur mereka atas kehadiran calon anak pertama, Levi memaksa untuk segera memeriksa keadaan istrinya. Mungkin ini yang disebut sifat protektif seorang calon ayah.

Partikel debu di udara menabrak mesra kaca mobil mereka bersama sengat hangat sang pusat tata surya. Mata Levi fokus pada jalan, sedangkan Eren bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang diputar. Sesekali surai cokelat halusnya yang tergerai jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah setiap kali ia memandangi rahimnya. Kemudian dia sibakkan ke belakang telinganya. Begitu seterusnya, tanpa dia merasa keberatan.

"Eren mulai hari ini aku larang kau melakukan pekerjaan berat."

"Tapi aku memang tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan berat, Levi."

"Bukan begitu, bodoh," Levi memutar stirnya ke arah kanan. "Seperti pekerjaan rumah yang berlebihan. Kau perlu banyak istirahat, bocah. Kau sedang mengandung sekarang."

Cengiran lebar khas bocah terbentuk sempurna di wajah perempuan manis itu. "Apakah termasuk bersih-bersih, tuan pecinta kebersihan?" sindirnya.

"Tentu saja bersih-bersih itu kewajiban. Setidaknya kau cukup melakukan bagian yang mudah, sisanya biar aku yang mengerjakan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku masih mampu mengerjakannya? Kurasa bayi kita kuat seperti ibunya- maksudnya ayahnya."

"Jangan membangkang, Eren."

Kedua alis Eren bertaut membentuk lekukan di tengah dahi. "Sifat protektifmu menjadi dua kali lebih menyebalkan."

"Karena aku ingin melindungi dua hal sejak kemarin malam dan seterusnya."

Mobil hitam elegan itu memasuki pelataran rumah sakit yang cukup ternama. Aspal halus bertemu dengan permukaan karet yang kusam. Lahannya telah terisi oleh deretan warna-warni kendaraan bergaris eksklusif milik penduduk kota. Pemandangan yang sewajarnya dari sebuah bangunan yang menguarkan aroma serba kimia. Dan Eren sudah berinisiatif mematikan radio bahkan sebelum Levi menemukan sekotak wilayah untuk parkir mobil mereka.

"Kau sudah buat janji dengan dokternya?"

"Kau ingat Hanji?" Levi balik bertanya.

"Ya, natal tahun lalu dia mengunjungi kita."

"Dua bulan lalu dia pindah dan bekerja di sini."

"Oh, lalu?" Mata Eren mengikuti pergerakan tangan Levi menarik rem tangan. "Dia yang membuatkan janji?"

"Bodoh, dia dokter yang akan memeriksamu." Jawaban Levi mengakhiri sesi percakapan mereka di dalam mobil.

Berjalan berdampingan, Eren menggenggam tangan suaminya. Perempuan itu terlihat kasual dengan kaus putih berlapiskan _cardigan_ cokelat muda yang membentuk tubuh dan _jeans_ biru muda. Tas dengan merk ternama sewarna kausnya dia jinjing secara leluasa. Manis dan sederhana membuat banyak pria sepanjang jalur mereka sedikit terpanggil untuk memandang. Levi secara otomatis memasang peringatan kasat mata 'berani menatap, kucongkel bola matamu' khasnya. Ya, sang suami orang yang posesif memang.

Berperan sebagai_ bodyguard_ tak terencana, Levi mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang _navy blue _dan _jeans_ hitam dengan sabuk kulit sewarna rambut istrinya. Niat awalnya dia ingin menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga batas siku, tetapi Eren mencegah dengan alasan kurang pantas bila dilihat dokter dan civitas rumah sakit lainnya. Sungguh, Levi benar-benar tidak paham alasan konyol sang istri. Apakah orang hamil pikirannya mulai kacau?

**.**

Menunggu di sebuah lorong dengan langkah-langkah kaki manusia menggema, Levi dan Eren terduduk manis di bawah sebuah pengharum ruangan otomatis yang bertengger manis. Semerbak kesegaran menerpa tiap kali alat itu bekerja sesuai hitungan waktunya. 'Tidak buruk' komentar Levi atas bebauan yang menyapa indera penciumannya. Lantai di bawah kakinya berkilat akibat campuran sabun lantai dengan antiseptik. Inspeksi mata obsidian aktif menelanjangi tiap sudut ruangan yang dapat terjangkau retinanya. Tak ada debu. Cukup memuaskan.

Satu jam berlalu, mereka belum mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Satu jam, bermacam wujud manusia melewati petakan lantai di depan mereka. Satu jam, Eren berceloteh ria mengenai jenis kelamin calon anak mereka. Satu jam, Levi menanggapinya dengan celetukan biasa. Meski siapapun berani bersumpah pria bersurai gelap itu kini hatinya sedang bahagia.

"Eren! Astaga kau makin manis saja!"

"Hanji-san!"

Seorang wanita, sebut saja wanita, menyapa Eren dari ujung lorong. Dia berlari menghampiri dan tanpa meminta izin mengacak-acak rambut Eren. Levi kesal.

"Dokter macam apa kau mengabaikan janji dengan pasiennya seperti ini?" Levi menepis tangan Hanji dari kepala istrinya.

"Seingatku, janji denganmu itu pukul 12, Levi. Memangnya kalian sudah dari jam berapa di sini?"

"Jam 11, Hanji-san. Levi tidak mengatakan apapun padaku soal waktu janji hari ini."

Hanji melengos. "Hey, hey, aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat, calon ayah," Dia membuka pintu ruang kerja lalu membawa Eren bersamanya. "Tapi kasihan istrimu kalau harus menunggu selama itu, iya kan Eren?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk canggung, ingin mengiyakan tapi sebenarnya tidak juga. Dan Levi menanggapi tanpa ekspresi.

Serbuan aroma menyengat kaya alkohol bercampur cairan-cairan kesehatan menggelitik serabut saraf olfaktori Eren tanpa permisi. Tajam dan menenangkan. 'Menyehatkan sekali!' pikirnya, seperti memasuki gudang farmasi hanya saja lebih segar. Ruang praktek Hanji cukup luas, bahkan lebih luas dari kamar tidur Eren dan Levi. Dinding putih dengan pajangan gambar wanita dan bayi-bayi mungil mendominasi. Ada sebuah pendingin ruangan bertengger di atas sisi berlainan pintu dan benda yang disebut _air purifier_ berukuran sedang di sudut ruangan menandakan tempat itu benar-benar steril. Levi memperhatikan benda itu, sepertinya tidak buruk juga memiliki alat pembersih udara barang satu atau dua buah di apartemennya.

Pria berwajah datar itu menarik kursi di sebelah Eren dan duduk dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Di hadapan mereka, Hanji tengah bersiap mempersiapkan persenjataan kerja dibantu oleh seorang suster muda bernama Petra. Stetoskop hitam, pena panjang kebiruan, jas _snaili_ keluaran laundri tadi pagi disusunnya satu-persatu secara apik. Dirasa cukup, tanpa berlarut-larut Hanji memulai anamnesisnya. Ya, semuanya diawali dari wawancara terfokus terhadap pasien.

"Eren, apa siklus haidmu teratur?" Hanji menekan tombol di ujung pulpennya.

"Cukup teratur sepertinya."

"Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kau haid?"

"Ya, mungkin sekitar," Eren menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. "Lima minggu yang lalu."

"Masih ingat tanggal pastinya?"

Mata Eren memandang ke langit-langit ruangan. "Tanggal 13 Mei, Hanji-san."

"Kalau begitu tanggal berapa hari pertama dari haid terakhirmu?"

Eren melongo. "Uhm, berarti dikurangi tujuh hari- tanggal 7 Mei!" serunya seperti sedang lomba adu kecepatan menjawab dalam sebuah cerdas cermat.

Pandangan Hanji ke arah kalender yang ada di meja kerjanya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas halaman putih. Manik kehijauan hanya mengikuti pergerakan pulpen hitam itu dengan seksama, seolah otaknya akan paham. Namun ternyata tidak.

"Baiklah, usia kehamilanmu 6 minggu dan perkiraan bayimu lahir pada tanggal 14 Februari tahun depan."

Dua permata bening berkilat hijau keemasan mendengar jawaban Hanji. Dia menatap suaminya, seolah bahwa berkata dia semakin tak percaya akan hadir di antara mereka atas hasil buah cinta. Levi menanggapi dengan sentuhan di tangan istrinya. Tidakkah kalian percaya bahwa Levi yang saat ini tak berekspresi justru memiliki kehebohan yang sama dengan Eren. Dalam hati tentu saja. Hanji hanya tersenyum sebelum menginterupsi.

"Nah, Eren, apa kau punya riwayat penyakit? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Yang ditanya kembali fokus pada si dokter. "Tidak, sakit yang pernah kualami hanya sakit ringan. Kalau ayah dan ibu setahuku tidak, tapi sekarang mereka berdua sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan." jelas Eren.

Hanji kembali membenarkan kacamatanya. "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada mual, muntah, pusing, dan sebagainya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak nafsu makan dan cepat lelah, tapi kalau beristirahat sebentar akan pulih."

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan nanti kusuapi secara paksa." sahut Levi, kontan mendapat tatapan horor dari Eren dan Hanji.

"Haha, itu wajar Levi. Jangan dipaksa bila tiba waktunya Eren benar-benar kesulitan menelan makanan. Nanti akan kubuatkan daftar makanan yang cocok agar kebutuhan gizi Eren dan bayi kalian terpenuhi."

"Itu memang sudah tugasmu, mata empat." ucapan Levi dihadiahi cubitan di lengan oleh sang istri.

"Hah! Dan tugasmu Levi, sebagai suami dan calon ayah, kau harus senantiasa memperhatikan kondisi Eren dan perubahan-perubahan yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Laksanakan segala permintaan dia, mengontrol emosi dan asupan nutrisinya, selalu mendukungnya, dan siap sedia ada untuknya selama 24 jam!"

Eren ternganga. Kenapa ini seperti permainan adu menjatuhkan lawan antara suami dan dokter. Syukurlah ini bukan arena tinju pikirnya.

"Tanpa kau beri tahu aku sudah merencanakannya."

"S-sudahlah kalian berdua, mari lanjutkan pemeriksaannya."

Selanjutnya adalah pemeriksaan fisik Eren, dengan Levi dan Petra sebagai pengawas untuk memenuhi salah satu syarat sebelum dilaksanakannya pemeriksaan ini. Eren berbaring dengan posisi kaki ditekuk dan dibuka lebar seperti orang melahirkan. Ini untuk menilai kondisi organ genital apakah dalam keadaan baik dan memastikan adanya perubahan yang bersifat fisiologis atau normal terhadap kehamilan. Sistematis, Eren sedikit takut-takut karena ini adalah pertama kali baginya. Namun instruksi dari seorang profesional seperti Hanji mampu membuat proses ini berjalan kondusif. Sesekali Hanji berinteraksi dengan Eren, dengan maksud agar ibu muda itu rileks dan melemaskan otot-ototnya. Cukup berhasil memang. Dan selama pemeriksaan, tangan Levi tak pernah absen dari genggaman Eren. Pandangan matanya fokus pada sang istri seakan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Sang istri membalas dengan mengendus manja punggung tangan Levi dalam genggaman. 'Aku percaya padamu.'

Pemeriksaan ini memakan waktu 10 menit, menurut perhitungan sang eboni. Selepas Eren turun dari ranjang dan memakai kembali celananya, Hanji menginstruksi mereka untuk kembali duduk di tempat semula. Kesimpulannya mengenai pemeriksaan barusan adalah baik. Eren menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan yang normal dan tidak ditemukan adanya kelainan berarti.

Detik berikutnya dokter itu kembali sibuk pada lembaran kertas seperti sebuah, entahlah, karena kertas itu dipenuhi oleh tulisan yang tidak tertangkap jelas oleh iris mata Eren. Kertas itu lalu diberikannya pada Petra.

"Setelah ini adalah pemeriksaan laboratorium, kau dan Levi akan diantar oleh Petra untuk pengambilan darah." terang Hanji.

"Apakah ini perlu?"

"Haha, karena Levi menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu dan jabang bayimu, Eren." Ekspresi menyebalkan tiba-tiba mendominasi wajah Hanji. Membuat Levi ingin meninjunya saat itu juga.

"Jangan banyak protes, bocah. Turuti saja perintah wanita gila ini."

Levi menyebut Hanji wanita gila. Ya Tuhan. Keanehan tidak seketika menjadikan orang itu gila, iya, 'kan? Otaknya kembali dipusingkan dengan pikiran.

Eren menangkap isyarat Petra untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan Hanji. Dan sebelum pergi calon ibu itu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dibalas oleh Hanji dengan ciuman jarak jauh yang membuat urat-urat kekesalan muncul di kening Levi.

**.**

_**Kehamilan 12 Minggu**_

Eren merasakannya. Berbagai perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya, atas nama kompensasi fisiologis dari tubuh akibat tumbuhnya satu nyawa dalam rahimmu. Tonjolan di bawah perutnya belumlah seberapa. Bayangkan saja ada sebutir telur angsa tertanam di sana. Perempuan itu kira semua akan baik-baik saja, itu enam minggu lalu setelah dia bertemu Hanji pertama kalinya sebagai pasien dan dokter. Dan dua minggu lalu setelah Eren bertemu Hanji untuk kedua kalinya karena alasan yang sama. Kali ini atas dasar dorongan putus asa pria beraura gelap, Levi.

_Morning sickness_ yang dialami perempuan berumur 25 tahun itu tidak bisa ditolerir lagi oleh suaminya. Levi acap kali bersumpah dalam hati andai saja ada keajaiban yang bisa membuat emesis sang istri berpindah padanya, meskipun ratusan kali menyakitkan, dia akan tanggung semuanya. Sayang, teknologi seperti itu masih berada dalam batas di luar kuasa manusia. Eren harus dirawat selama tiga hari karena dehidrasi berat yang dialaminya di usia kehamilan 10 minggu. Sudah parah, memang begitu adanya.

Kerutan di bawah matanya bertambah, menggelap dan suram. Seminggu di luar kota, kerja rodi baginya seperti ini. Bukan, pria ini sedang tidak menggerutu soal kondisi Eren yang sulit dikontrol. Lain hal, fokusnya saat ini adalah tumpukan dokumen sampah yang bahkan tidak lebih berharga dari harga kotoran di sepatunya. Levi benar-benar ingin pulang dan menemani istrinya yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak bisa Hanji jamin kestabilannya. Bunyi dengung yang dikeluarkan benda di telinga sebelah kanannya terputus, menyampaikan suara ringan di ujung lain telepon.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" bibir tipisnya membuka.

"_Aku baik, Levi, baru saja minum obat."_

Sang suami memijat keningnya. "Kau sudah bisa makan secara layak?"

"_Iya, lebih banyak dari kemarin, aku sudah mulai beradaptasi dan bisa makan seperti biasa."_

"Bagus," sahutnya. "Lusa aku pulang, jaga kondisimu."

"_Bukannya minggu depan? Levi kau tidak perlu memaksakan pekerjaanmu, aku bisa menjaga diri di sini."_

"Buaian yang manis, hai orang yang nyaris koma karena kutinggal kerja selama tiga hari."

"_Haha, obat dari Hanji-san sangat membantu, sekarang aku lebih bisa menjaga diri."_

"Buktikan padaku."

"_... Bagaimana caranya?"_

"Katakan kalau kau sedang bersemangat malam ini."

"_Aku tahu ke mana arah percakapan ini-"_

"Otakmu kotor, bocah, atau kau memang sedang ingin kumanjakan malam ini?"

"_Levi, sudah cukup, jangan menggodaku!"_

"Tidurlah, sudah larut."

"_Haha, kau baik-baik ya, selamat malam, Levi."_

"Malam," Levi menjauhkan benda tipis itu dari telinganya.

Jarinya meraih sekotak rokok mentol di saku celana. Sebelah tangan lain membuka kantung tas, meraba adanya benda logam yang disebut pemantik api. Lengkap keduanya, bibir pucat itu menjepit sebatang gulungan putih. Pemantik menyala, membakar tembakau-tembakau kering di dalam bungkusan kertas tipis berbentuk batang. Kepulan tipis menggelung menuju langit-langit kamar hotel tempatnya menginap.

Sekali lagi otaknya memproses wujud sang istri dalam bentuk memori kasat mata. Dua minggu lalu. Memutar kembali kejadian saat dirinya menemukan Eren tergolek lemah di atas ranjang mereka. Bibirnya pucat, tak nampak penuh. Cekungan matanya bertambah dalam, nafasnya melemah, keringat sedingin es. Levi memaki. Kedua lengan kekarnya merengkuh tubuh yang tak berdaya, keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju _lift_. Suara beratnya berkali-kali memanggil nama sang istri dengan tersengal. Tak ada respon, Levi memaki lagi.

Lobi apartemen malam itu nampak lengang, sampai suhu dinginnya menembus lapis kulit yang menonjolkan urat-urat di lengan bawahnya. Beruntunglah pria itu, seorang _security_ melihat dari kejauhan dan telah memanggilkan taksi untuknya. Perintah tegas dari mulutnya pada supir agar segera menuju rumah sakit kota. Persetan dengan lampu merah, terobos saja.

Sambil terus merengkuh tubuh sang istri, membagi hangat dari tubuhnya yang cemas agar suhu tubuh perempuan itu tidak semakin rendah.

Taksi berkelit di antara iringan mobil jalan raya, menimbulkan protes dan bunyi melengking klakson sesama pengguna kendaraan. Tidak peduli. Levi akan menyumpal lubang telinga supir taksi di depannya dengan gulungan duit dari dompetnya.

Tiba di pelataran unit gawat darurat, pria bersurai gelap itu lekas meninggalkan taksi setelah sebelumnya berpesan pada sang supir untuk menunggunya. Baginya tidak cukup waktu untuk mengeluarkan dompet dari sakumu dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah sang istri yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri, seberapa kali pun dia memanggil namanya.

Beberapa perawat panik akan kedatangan Levi. Suasana malam yang tadinya lengang berubah ramai oleh suara langkah kaki pekerja kesehatan dengan sejumlah obat dan cairan dalam tangan mereka. Seorang dokter jaga sigap mengecek tanda vital pasien baru mereka, memberi perintah pada bawahannya untuk segera bertindak. Beruntunglah, Levi tepat waktu, menurut penuturan sang dokter.

Tersadar dari lamunan, batang rokok di antara kedua jari telah habis setengahnya. Racun nikotin meresap ke dalam pembuluh kapiler, merangsang sel-sel di sekitarnya untuk berkontraksi. Levi terbatuk.

"Sialan," Tubuhnya fokus kembali ke atas meja setelah mematikan puntung ke-empat untuk malam ini.

**.**

Bias pagi melapisi kerikil-kerikil usang yang terbelah di atas aspal kota. Bersama debu dan kotoran jalan yang tersapu titik embun sisa semalam. Kota di pagi akhir pekan, sesuatu yang mungkin kalian rindukan. Tanpa hingar bingar, karbon monoksida mengudara, dan bau keringat dari beban manusia. Bagaikan kelahiran sebuah kota baru, hanya saja tidak berlangsung lama. Karena alasan itu, Levi, pria dengan kerutan di bawah mata, mengajak sang istri berkeliling taman kota, berolahraga ringan.

Duduk di sebuah bangku taman, Eren dengan rambut kuncir kuda, mengencangkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas karena terinjak oleh sebelah kakinya sendiri. Levi di sampingnya merebahkan punggung ke sandaran. Jaket hijau dengan ornamen berbentuk sebelah sayap di punggungnya, dibiarkan terbuka. Mengumbarkan lekukan abdomen sempurna dibalik dalaman kaus putih tipis yang berpolakan jejak keringat. Handuk di tangan kiri dia pakai untuk menyeka kening istrinya yang mulai basah meski tidak banyak. Eren sumringah.

Perempuan bersurai cokelat bangkit, menarik tangan suaminya yang masih nyaman dengan singgasana baru. Siapa peduli, Eren masih punya semangat seperti matahari. Levi menurut, berjalan di belakang lurus menatap corak di punggung jaket istrinya. Sebelah sayap. Jaket sepasang dengan miliknya yang diberikan Eren di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-lima. Kekanakan, pikir Levi, saat menerimanya. Namun sekarang, otak dewasanya menyukai benda kekanakan itu.

Lima belas menit mereka berlari ringan mengelilingi setapak berbatu halus, iris kehijauan Eren menangkap sekumpulan anak-anak bermain bola. Dia tarik lengan kekar suaminya, mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini tepat di sebelah kuping Levi, sambil terus memandangi riuhnya bocah dengan bola mereka. Perempuan itu katakan, bila anak mereka laki-laki nantinya, semoga dia mahir di bidang olahraga seperti ayahnya. Levi menanggapi dengan datar, perempuan atau laki-laki asalkan dengan melihatnya saja sudah mengingatkannya pada Eren, Levi akan sangat bahagia. Sang istri menggerutu malu mendengar gombalan suaminya.

Mentari semakin tinggi, jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 10 tepat di lingkar tangan Levi. Surai hitam gelap yang basah akibat keringat mulai kehilangan kelembabannya akibat cahaya langsung matahari. Cukup untuk hari ini, sebelum sengat panas dan racun polusi merusak tubuh mereka.

"Levi, aku ingin burger keju," jelas Eren dalam perjalanan pulang menuju mobil mereka. "Dengan ekstra saus."

"Eren, aku tidak paham apa yang ada di otakmu," Levi memberi jeda. "Tapi apa kau sadar kau baru saja membakar apa yang mereka sebut lemak yang dapat merusak jantungmu dan sekarang kau ingin memasukkan kembali lemak jahat ke dalam tubuhmu."

"Ayolah, Levi, ini permintaan anak kita!"

Dahi pria itu berkerut. "Alibi yang bagus bocah, kau sudah menjadi korban iklan."

"Aku sedang tidak mengikuti kalimat iklan! Pokoknya aku ingin burger keju dari Restoran Mike!" tegas sang istri.

"Oi, tempat itu berlawanan arah dengan apartemen kit-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan pulang dengan taksi, dan kau harus membelikannya untukku!" secepat kilat Eren memberhentikan taksi yang melintas di depan mereka. Meninggalkan Levi yang masih kebingungan.

"Dasar manja, kalau kau ikut denganku, kau malah bisa lebih cepat makan burger kejumu."

Alarm mobil berbunyi ringan mematikan sistem pengaman, Levi membuka pintunya. Oksigen segar merambat masuk ke dalam mobil yang pengap terpanggang matahari. Melempar handuk dan botol minum ke kursi penumpang, pria itu menghela nafas sebentar. Ah, dia ingat istrinya sedang merajuk hanya karena setumpuk roti berlemak. Detik berikutnya mesin mobil telah menyala.

Restoran Mike, sebuah tempat makan sederhana di sudut perempatan jalan besar. Menu yang dijual tidaklah seberapa, tapi kenikmatan burger kejunya cukup diagungkan oleh penduduk kota. Dan di sini Levi berada, mengantri untuk istrinya yang mungkin sedang memamerkan pantat kenyalnya di atas kasur karena pengaruh hormon-hormon kehamilan. Tidak, tentu saja.

"Woho! Levi, tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," Hanji dari belakang menepuk pundak pria itu ringan.

"Dunia sudah gila, kupikir dokter yang selama ini mengelu-elukan tentang bahaya dari makanan sampah."

"Haha, jangan kaku begitu! Aku mencintai burger keju tempat ini. Ah, mana Eren?" Kacamatanya menyisir setiap kursi restoran, mencari perempuan muda dengan surai cokelat halus.

"Dia sudah pulang."

Hanji mengangguk sebentar, kemudian menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya semalam tanpa perlu repot Levi bertanya. Wanita itu baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan di pagi buta, sebagai ahli kandungan. Wajahnya berminyak, rambut Berantakan, bulu mata dengan serpihan kotoran sisa semalam. Levi mendelik jijik.

"Bulan depan adalah jadwal kontrol Eren selanjutnya,"

"Aku harus ke Osaka selama seminggu," Levi maju selangkah. "Eren bisa kontrol sendiri."

"Eren yang malang. Aku butuh suaminya agar bisa kutanya-tanya sebagai pengawas sang ibu muda."

Levi mengernyit. "Tanyakan padaku lewat telepon."

"Dan pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan-"

"Lakukan saja semuanya, wanita berisik."

Hanji terkikih. "Kau tahu, bila Eren memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu, maka aku akan tidak akan mengatakannya."

Pupil hitam Levi mengunci empat mata di hadapannya. Antrian makin terdegradasi, sela dua orang lagi di hadapannya untuk bisa memesan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Etika, Levi, dokter mempunyai etika untuk menjaga rahasia pasiennya." Seringai Hanji melebar. "Sekalipun terhadap suaminya sendiri."

"Apa maumu, orang gila?"

Wanita itu tertawa puas. "Haha, hanya berbagi informasi!"

Tangan Levi nyaris menjambak surai gelap Hanji dan menghantam tempurungnya ke meja kasir, kalau dia tidak ingat ada kata sabar dalam kamusnya.

**.**

_**Kehamilan 18 Minggu**_

Sofa beludru panjang di tengah ruangan menahan berat tubuh perempuan yang tengah hamil muda bersama dengan suami. Levi duduk melipat kaki dengan koran minggu pagi di tangan. Aroma kopi seduh kuat tercium di antara lembutnya pengharum ruangan bernuansa hutan flora. Televisi menyala, dibiarkan begitu saja. Si kepala keluarga kira layar besar berwarna itu sedang dinikmati oleh kedua bola hijau istrinya, sebelum mata obsidian itu melirik dan mendapati orang tersayangnya malah asik menatap barisan kalimat dalam sebuah buku.

"Kalau tidak ditonton, matikan saja." Telunjuknya menekan tombol paling besar pada remote.

Keheningan tercipta. Suara kertas berganti sahut-menyahut dalam jeda, disertai raungan kendaraan di luar yang teredam oleh jendela kaca. Mata Levi fokus pada berita politik dan hukum negara di kolom utama pada halaman ketiga, tidak ada ekspresi berarti dari raut wajahnya. Bosan, dia balik lagi ke halaman berikutnya, judul halaman membuat naik sebelah alisnya. Pelaku teror terhadap suatu judul _anime _dan _manga_ tentang basket akhirnya tertangkap. Konyol, dirinya membatin. Hati manusia kalau sudah busuk memang tidak akan ada obatnya lagi. Di bawah kolom itu, sebuah berita sedikit banyak menarik perhatiannya. Seri dari serial ternama tentang dinding dan raksasa pemakan manusia akan mendapat adaptasi _live action_. Dia sering mendengar tentang serial itu entah di mana, walaupun pribadinya tidak tertarik sama sekali. Ah, membosankan.

Lain hal, Eren terlalu sibuk menghayati kata per kata, baris per baris tulisan dalam sebuah buku. Terlalu serius, sampai mampu membuat masakannya gosong tanpa dia sadari, hanya bila dia sedang memasak saat ini. Lensa mata Levi menelanjangi.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Hm? Ini buku tentang persiapan menjadi seorang ibu," Eren memamerkan sampulnya yang bergambar seorang wanita sedang memeluk bayi. "Lihat bayinya lucu!"

"Kapan kau membelinya?"

Iris hijau menatap manik kelabu. "Kemarin siang, sehabis berbelanja bahan makanan, sekalian saja aku mampir ke toko buku."

"Jangan terlalu sering membawa beban berat, lain kali kalau ingin berbelanja, tunggulah aku."

"Belanjaanku kemarin tidak banyak kok! Ah, Levi, buku ini bagus! Kau harus baca!"

Si pria mendengus, "Aku bukan si pemilik rahim sepertinya."

"Di sini juga dibahas tentang calon ayah juga, kurasa ini bisa jadi pedoman untukmu. Tapi lebih baik kau beli buku yang khusus membahas tentang ayah dan bayi, sepertinya aku lihat kemarin ada di baris kedua dalam rak yang sama."

Levi memandangi surai cokelat di hadapannya, tersihir untuk menyisir pelan helainya yang halus seperti sutera. "Terlintas dalam benakku untuk menyewa seorang _babby sitter_, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, aku ingin merawat anak kita tanpa bantuan orang lain." Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Andai waktuku dalam sehari adalah 30 jam, 12 jam waktuku dipakai untuk bekerja, 2 jam untuk beristirahat, dan sisanya kugunakan sebaik-baiknya bersama kalian. 10 jam menurutku tidak akan cukup." Bibir tipisnya mengecup pelan puncak kepala sang istri.

"Kau bisa bila berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sekarang, haha!"

"Tentu saja, membangun sebuah kedai minuman dengan aku dan kau sebagai pekerjanya."

Eren menyamankan kepalanya di atas pundak kekar sang suami. Kafein dan _mint _menguar dari sekitar sang pria yang kini telah melingkarkan lengannya di leher si calon ibu muda. Waktu berjalan terasa lambat karena kenyamanan dua insan yang saling berpaut.

**.**

_**Kehamilan 24 Minggu**_

"Eren, kau sendirian?"

Kalimat sambutan tidak biasa dilontarkan sang dokter pada pasien mudanya. Yang ditanya tersenyum sambil merapatkan _sweater_ merah muda yang melekat. Sapuan udara bersuhu rendah menyapa kulit dan perutnya yang semakin membesar. Indera penghidu terangsang bebauan antiseptik yang khas, dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa. Eren duduk mengambil posisi nyaman di hadapan Hanji untuk kontrol kehamilannya.

"Levi sedang di Kyoto selama tiga hari, haha," jawabnya.

"Kontrol yang sebelumnya juga kau sendiri, 'kan? Dasar pria itu,"

Eren tertawa renyah sambil mengelus perutnya ringan. "Tidak apa, Hanji-san."

"Kau naif, Eren, tapi aku sayang padamu."

Dokter bermata empat itu memberi instruksi pada Petra untuk membawa Eren ke sebuah ranjang dengan peralatan elektronik di sebelahnya. Pemeriksaan USG. Permata hijau Eren berkilat, hanya dengan melihat sebuah layar tanpa warna di sebelahnya. Badan-badan syaraf penerima rasa dingin di sekitar perut aktif ketika Hanji mengekspose sekitar pusar dan sekitarnya. Gel dingin diratakan di atas abdomen, perut buncit itu sedikit tergelitik akibat dingin yang semakin menjadi.

Hanji mengangkat probe, menggerakannya di bagian fundus rahim di atas pusar Eren, perlahan menuju tulang kemaluan. Jarinya tertuju pada layar sonograf, iris kehijauan mengikuti. 'Ini kepala janinmu,' begitulah penuturannya. Senyum Eren merekah di atas wajahnya, bersanding dengan rona pipi yang tampak nyata di bawah sudut mata. Kepala, pundak, bokong, lengan dan tungkai, Hanji menjabarkannya dengan jelas sesuai yang tertangkap oleh iris hijaunya. Oh, betapa rapuh malaikat kecil di dalam sana. Tidak lebih besar dari dua telapak tangan orang dewasa. Ada satu titik yang berdenyut cepat, tanda bahwa bayinya sedang berjuang sama seperti dirinya. Ini yang pertama baginya, dan begitu luar biasa. Dua jantung berdetak dalam satu badan, seirama saling bersahutan. Sang ibu muda menahan nafasnya, tak mampu berkata.

"Mulailah bersenandung, bayimu sudah bisa menangkap apa yang kau ucapkan." Ujar sang dokter.

"Benarkah, Hanji-san?" Eren menatap tak percaya.

"Batin kalian terikat, Eren, " Jemari panjang sang dokter mengelus surai cokelat di hadapannya. "Kalau kau sedih, akan berdampak pada janin dalam kandunganmu. Jadi teruslah tersenyum." Mendengarnya, pipi kenyal bersemu merah, menyunggingkan senyum cerah.

Suster Petra membersihkan sisa-sisa gel dari perut Eren secara perlahan, takut memberi tekanan berlebihan. Menutup kembali kulit perutnya dengan _sweater_, Eren mengekori Hanji menuju meja kerja. Pemeriksaan belumlah selesai. Hanji mengambil sebuah pena dari saku jasnya, tangan kiri meraih sebuah catatan.

"Eren, aku ingin kau mengungkapkan semua yang kau rasakan selama masa kehamilan, secara jujur." Empat mata bertemu dua manik zamrud secara intens. "Apa kau merasakan sakit yang berlebihan? Wajahmu agak pucat dan nafasmu tidak teratur."

Perempuan manis menggigit bibirnya. "Err, tidak, Hanji-san. Kupikir anemia dan sesak itu merupakan kompensasi tubuh selama kehamilan. Begitu yang kubaca dari internet."

"Ya, memang," Hanji menatap ke arah Petra yang sedang merapihkan sisa pemeriksaan USG. "Tapi daftar makanan dan suplemen yang kuresepkan harusnya bisa mengurangi dampak perubahan itu."

"Mungkin karena ini adalah kehamilan pertama untuk Eren, Hanji-san," Petra menambahkan dari sisi lain ruangan. "Jadi masih agak sulit untuk beradaptasi baginya."

Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya sebentar, lalu fokus kembali pada Eren yang diam mendengarkan. Pikirnya omongan Petra itu ada benarnya. Kehamilan pertama memang cukup memberikan dampak yang sulit diterima tubuh, kompensasinya terasa lebih berat dibandingkan dengan kehamilan kedua dan seterusnya.

"Petra, periksa kondisi umum dan tanda vital Eren!"

**.**

Malam itu hujan turun cukup deras di atas kota. Tetes-tetes air di jendela berkumpul, memperbanyak jumlah dan kemudian mengalir ke bawah karena tarikan gravitasi. Mata hijaunya menangkap semua kejadian itu berulang kali. Rambut panjang sebahu dibiarkan tergerai. Riuh tetesan hujan yang membentur bumi tak menghalangi niatnya bersenandung bersama sang malaikat yang mungkin sedang terjaga. Gumamannya menyuarakan sebaris lirik lagu anak-anak, yang menceritakan tentang titik-titik berlian di angkasa. Merdu dan mendayu, dirinya sendiri tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan pandangan menuju jendela. Kedua tangan mengelus manja janin di rahimnya, berharap kehangatan bisa masuk ke dalam sana.

_Handphone_ di atas meja bergetar, menampilkan empat huruf kesayangan meminta untuk dijawab.

"Levi, tadi siang Hanji-san memeriksa kondisi bayi kita dengan menggunakan USG! Aku melihatnya, bayi di dalam perutku-"

"_Bahkan aku tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi, apa yang Hanji lakukan padamu hari ini."_

"Haha, aku terlalu bersemangat," Eren kembali mengelus buncit di perutnya. "Hanji-san bilang kalau aku harus lebih sering bersenandung dan berkomunikasi dengan anak kita."

"_Bagus, bisa kau beri aku waktu satu menit? Dengan anakku, tentu saja."_

"Hihi, baiklah!" Dia letakkan ponsel tipis itu ke perutnya.

"_... Halo, nak, ini ayahmu."_

Eren menahan tawanya.

"_Aku bukan ayah yang pandai berkata-kata manis, jadi akan kukatakan secara jelas."_

Eren membuka lebar-lebar kedua liang telinganya, penasaran ingin mencuri dengar.

"_Lahirlah ke dunia dengan selamat, kami ingin segera memelukmu. Dan jangan terlalu menyusahkan ibumu, jagalah dia di saat ayah sedang tidak bersamanya seperti saat ini."_

Genangan air mata berkumpul di sudut mata dengan iris kehijauan. Eren menutup mulutnya.

"_Cukup pesanku untukmu saat ini, ingatlah baik-baik dan selamat malam."_

Perempuan itu selesai menyeka butir air mata di pipi dan segera menyambut kembali suaminya di ujung telepon sana. "Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik."

"_Mungkin tidak lebih baik dari ibunya. Lalu kapan jadwalmu untuk kontrol lagi?"_

"Empat minggu lagi, tanggal 19 November, kau bisa?"

"_Tentu saja. Baiklah, cepat kau tidur sana!"_

"Baik, kapten!" goda Eren sebelum memutus teleponnya.

**.**

_**Kehamilan 29 Minggu**_

_**22 November 2014**_

Siang itu terik matahari membakar gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota bersama dengan uap panas dari knalpot kendaraan yang tak pernah absen di sepanjang jalan raya. Hanji ditemani Petra tetap sibuk menjalankan aktivitasnya, menerima pasien dengan ditemani pendingin udara dan aroma alkohol sebagai cairan antimikroba. Tak pernah muncul dalam benak, sang pasien kesayangan adalah salah satu daftar pengunjungnya hari ini. Bukan atas niatan kontrol kehamilan sepertinya.

Eren, datang sendiri, duduk di kursi biasa. Sang dokter keheranan karena hari ini bukan jadwalnya untuk memeriksa kondisi kehamilan, melainkan minggu depan. Tatapan dari kilau bening itu sayu, tak cerah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Wajahnya menyembunyikan suatu beban tak nampak yang memberatkan punggungnya.

"Maaf, Hanji-san," Eren menarik nafas dalam. "Aku berbohong saat tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebihan."

Bola mata dibalik kaca minus melebar, seperti ingin meledak. "Di mana kau merasakan sakit, Eren?"

Surai cokelat perempuan itu menutupi sebagian matanya sebelum bicara. "Di payudara."

Mendengar jawaban, spontan Hanji memukul mejanya. Pikiran jelek melesat masuk ke dalam otaknya, frustasi. Takut kalau firasatnya sebagai dokter menjadi kenyataan. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sering merasakan nyeri dari setahun lalu, tapi semenjak mengandung, nyerinya semakin terasa." Jawab si iris hijau. "Dan rasanya seperti ada benjolan."

"Astaga, Eren! Mengapa dulu setiap kutanya kau tidak mengatakannya? Petra kita lakukan mammografi untuk ibu hamil, sepuluh menit lagi aku minta sudah siap semuanya!"

Petra berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. Eren takut-takut menatap Hanji, wanita di hadapannya terlihat menahan emosi. Sekali lagi, Hanji menyayangkan sikap Eren yang tidak mau jujur kepadanya. Apakah suaminya tahu tentang hal ini, bagaimana cara perempuan itu bisa terlihat biasa saja menahan sakit. Rasanya wanita itu ingin menjambak kepalanya sendiri karena tidak berinisiatif menawarkan pemeriksaan dari awal.

"Hanji-san, memangnya aku kenapa?"

Sang dokter mengusap seluruh telapak tangannya pada wajah, menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ini diagnosis sementara, Eren, tapi aku harap ini semua salah." Hanji memberi jeda. "Kanker payudara- tapi ini belum pasti, kita berharap saja semoga bukan."

Seperti ditarik dari peredaran, oksigen di sekelilingnya menghilang. Nafasnya sulit, jantung berdentum kuat nyaris lepas dari tempatnya. "Kanker? Bagaimana dengan bayiku?"

"Bayimu akan baik-baik saja, justru kau yang aku- tidak, semoga prediksiku salah, Eren."

Eren yang terguncang hebat, terus memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Pikirannya terpusat pada jabang bayi yang tertanam di rahimnya, yang menanti kehidupan sebagai harapan dari Levi dan dirinya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Tuhan pasti bersama dia dan sang buah hati.

Bibir ranum tak henti berucap, hati pilu tak henti berharap. Bulir-bulir keringat merembes dari pori-pori di bawah sapuan udara bersuhu rendah dari pendingin ruangan. Perempuan itu merasa perutnya bergejolak, panas hingga ke dada. Kepalanya seperti dihantam batu keras berulang kali tanpa ampun. Saluran nafas menyempit dengan sendirinya, semakin membuat dirinya kehilangan kendali. Sampai sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkan.

"Hanji-san, semua sudah siap!"

**.**

_Vibrator_ dari ponsel tipis aktif menyala, membangunkan sang perempuan dengan mata besar dari lamunan. Ponsel itu bergetar di sampingnya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang, layarnya cerah menyatakan ada sebuah panggilan dari orang tersayang. Jemarinya menggaruk sebelah kepala yang tidak gatal, entahlah, dia bahkan tidak sadar. Sedangkan ibu jari tertahan dari keinginan menekan tombol hijau.

Tidak, dia harus menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo,"

"_Baru saja ingin kumatikan, kupikir kau sudah tidur."_

"Tidak, aku sedang di kamar mandi." Eren menjawab sekenanya.

"_Malam ini aku pulang agak telat, ada sedikit salah paham dengan klien manja."_

"..."

"_Eren?"_

"Ah, ya? Hati-hati, Levi, jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"_Ada apa?"_

Perempuan itu menyeka genangan air di sudut matanya sebelum menjawab. "Tidak apa, sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk."

"_Tidurlah, istirahat yang cukup."_

"Iya, selamat malam, Levi."

Tangan lemah meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja dengan lampu temaram. Merenungkan nasib, kelopak matanya terpejam lama, meneteskan lelehan air tanpa sengaja. Paru-paru terisi keluhan tak tampak yang membuat dadanya sesak. Dia butuh udara, tapi sekelilingnya saat ini hanyalah hampa. Perutnya sudah membesar, nyeri yang dirasakan semakin terasa. Sakit, keluhnya. Namun dia buang semua rasa itu demi kebahagiaan buah hati dan mengurangi beban sang suami. Dan kini, fatal resikonya.

Kanker payudara stadium lanjut.

Siang tadi dunianya terasa terbalik dalam hitungan detik. Menatap nanar sosok dokter yang menyampaikan pesan, Eren membungkam mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Air muka berubah pilu dan terluka. Beban itu, beban seorang perempuan yang menantikan kelahiran anak pertamanya dengan suka cita, kini berbalik menjadi kesedihan.

Sang dokter kala itu berkata mantap akan berusaha menyelamatkan ibu dan bayinya, sekeras profesinya sebagai dokter dipertaruhkan. Ucapnya Levi harus mengetahui hal ini segera, sebagai suami, sebagai kepala keluarga. Namun, Eren menyela. Levi tidak perlu tahu mengenai hal ini, cukuplah beban sang suami terpaku pada pekerjaan. Dirinya tidak ingin menjadi sebuah batu yang menghancurkan kaca dalam sekali lontaran, menghancurkan mimpi dan detik-detik bahagia sang suami menantikan hasil buah cinta.

Hanji menyerah. Terkutuklah semua etik dokter yang tertulis nyata dalam kitab kode etika. Terkutuklah semua sindirannya kepada Levi yang kini menjadi nyata. Mata dibalik kaca menyipit, pandangannya pudar. Yang utama baginya saat ini adalah mengobati Eren dengan berbagai kontra karena kehamilannya. Si rambut kuncir kuda yakin ia masih mampu.

Keputusannya adalah kemoterapi. Tekadnya mantap karena kehamilan Eren yang telah melewati trimester pertama. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja, terangnya pada sang ibu muda.

"_Berjanjilah, Eren, kau akan bertahan demi bayi dalam kandunganmu."_

Tersadar dari lamunan panjang, perempuan itu mengadu, membelai perutnya yang terasa berdenyut. Dia teringat ucapan Hanji tentang keterikatan batin seorang ibu dengan janinnya. Sebuah motivasi, dia tidak boleh bersedih. Dirinya kembali bersenandung, sebuah lagu tentang seorang penggembala dan ternak-ternaknya. Senyum terkulum di wajah berurai air mata. Batinnya berdoa, semoga esok akan menjadi hari-hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

**.**

_**Kehamilan 31 Minggu**_

Matahari merangkak naik ke peraduan mengikuti rotasi bumi sebagai satu hari dalam kalender revolusi. Teriknya semakin menjadi di atas atmosfer. Debu, polusi, kotoran semakin merusak paru-paru manusia setiap harinya. Berlaku pada Levi yang sedang menanti taksi di pinggir jalan raya. Siang itu dirinya tengah bersiap menuju bandara, karena kewajiban kerja. Minggu lalu dia absen bekerja selama tiga hari karena demam tinggi pasca melewatkan waktu makan selama seharian. Sang istri pun menceramahi tanpa jeda. Dan kini sebagai akibatnya, pergi ke luar negara untuk bertemu dengan klien lintas bahasa.

"Hai, Levi," sebuah suara menyapa. "Sedang terburu-buru?"

"Hanji,"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"

Latar tempat berubah menjadi sebuah cafe sederhana di dekat apartemennya. Memesan secangkir kopi, pria itu tidaklah sedang dikejar waktu, oleh karena itu dia menyanggupi ajakan sang sahabat barang lima sampai sepuluh menit. Ekspresi Hanji berbeda, tidak gila atau menjijikan seperti biasanya. Mengundang rasa penasaran di balik mata obsidian.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal, atas dasar persahabatan kita."

Sebelah alis Levi naik mendengar ucapan Hanji. "Tentang apa?"

"Eren,"

"... Ada apa dengan Eren?"

Iris cokelat bertemu manik kelabu, keseriusan terpancar dari sinar matanya. "Dengan memberi tahumu, aku sudah melanggar sumpahku sebagai dokter profesional. Aku bisa dituntut atau bahkan dicabut hak dan kewajibanku sebagai seorang dokter, karena aku melanggar janjiku pada pasien yang meminta rahasianya dijaga dari sang suami."

Levi diam mendengarkan.

"Eren terdiagnosis menderita kanker payudara, sudah stadium lanjut."

Mata Levi membola. "Apa?"

"Eren terdiagnosis pasti dua minggu lalu, dan sudah beberapa kali menjalani kemoterapi-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu."

Hanji naik pitam. "Tolonglah, Levi! Aku geram melihatmu yang selalu sibuk bekerja sementara Eren sedang berjuang membawa beban yang berlipat! Omong kosong katamu? Siang ini adalah jadwal Eren menjalani pengobatannya yang ke-sekian kali!"

Levi menggertakkan gigi dan bangkit dari kursi. "Bangsat!"

Tangannya meraih _handphone_ tipis dari saku jaket, menghubungi seseorang di ujung telepon. Pembatalan janji dengan klien luar. Nada protes terdengar dari ponselnya, tidak peduli. Dia meninggalkan Hanji sendiri dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Eren baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, bersiap untuk jadwal terapinya siang ini. Bibir meringis menahan nyeri yang menjalar hingga ke lengan atas. Dirinya tak ingin memaksakan. Akhir-akhir ini berbaring adalah kegiatan sehari-harinya. Bukan kehendaknya menghabiskan sepanjang hari di atas ranjang, keadaan yang memaksa. Perempuan itu sedang memilah baju dari lemari, mengabaikan rasa sesak yang acap kali datang bila terlalu lama dirinya berdiri.

Suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, Levi dengan nafas tersengal berdiri tegap menatapinya dari sana. Kaki jenjang pria itu melangkah mendekati sang istri yang keheranan.

"Levi? Bukannya kau ke bandara-"

"Kenapa, Eren? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" Tangan Levi mencengkeram lengan sang istri, memaksanya menatap wajah yang tengah terbakar emosi.

"Ap-"

"Hanji sudah mengatakannya padaku!"

Eren ternganga, kedua pupil mata melebar menatap wajah Levi yang memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Aku ini suamimu,"

"..."

"Jangan anggap aku seperti orang lain."

Surai hitamnya diletakkan di atas pundak sang istri dengan lemah. Apa, kenapa, bagaimana. Berbagai pertanyaan untuk Eren berputar dalam rongga kepalanya yang memberat. Tubuh dalam jangkauan gemetar, belum mampu menjawab pertanyaan pilu suaminya.

"Aku ini pria brengsek, maaf, telah membuatmu menanggung beban ini sendirian."

Genangan air mata tak mampu lagi terbendung, Eren terisak memeluk Levi dalam raungan tangisnya. Iris permata hijau terselubungi beningnya air, bibir penuh tampak memerah karena digigit olehnya sendiri. Perempuan itu terus menangis dalam rengkuhan tubuh kekar, membagi beban dan derita yang semakin memberatkannya.

"Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali," Eren meremas punggung jaket sang suami. "Tapi aku harus kuat demi anakku, Levi."

Jemari besar mengelus surai cokelat yang tergerai. Bibir tipis pucatnya di arahkan menuju belakang telinga perempuan yang tengah menangis dalam peluknya, mengecup lembut. Saat ini penyesalan yang ada dalam hatinya, menghujam seperti ribuan panah dalam perang kematian. Apa yang dapat diperbuatnya, tidak banyak. Andai waktu dapat dibeli dengan uang, dia rela memutar kembali roda waktu kepada saat di mana dia bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Namun sudah kodrat manusia yang hanya mampu mengharapkan mukjizat.

**.**

Jadwal terapi untuk Eren hari itu dimundurkan sehari atas kehendaknya sendiri. Sang dokter tidak merasa keberatan menerima kabar permintaan maaf dari pasien istimewa. Melakukan konsultasi singkat, Hanji bertanya mengenai keadaan dirinya dan Levi saat ini. Eren membalas dengan ucapan terima kasih dan nada bicara yang mengutarakan ketenangan. Hanji menghela nafas lega. Tugasnya sebagai dokter dan seorang sahabat bisa berjalan secara berdampingan.

Hari ini Levi menemani Eren menjalankan kemoterapi bersama dengan Hanji. Kalian mungkin bertanya bagaimana nasib pekerjaannya tempo hari yang ia batalkan secara tidak hormat. Masa bodoh. Eren dan sang buah hati adalah tanggung jawab utama dalam kamus hidupnya. Panggilan telepon dari atasan diabaikan, pesan singkat dari rekan kerja tak dihiraukan. Biarlah dirinya kehilangan pekerjaan gila yang telah membuat istrinya tak berdaya. Mudah baginya mencari pekerjaan lain atau dengan jumlah uang simpanannya yang berlimpah, mungkin membangun sebuah kedai sederhana bukanlah ide buruk. Asalkan bisa tetap menjaga harmoni keluarganya, dia rela.

Hanji keluar dari ruangan, menghampiri Levi yang termangu di ruang tunggu. "Sebentar lagi terapinya selesai."

Pria yang diajaknya bicara memandangi. Satu tangannya menepuk sebelah kursi tak bertuan, menyuruh sang dokter untuk duduk.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Selain terapi, apa lagi rencanamu untuk mengobati Eren?"

"Aku ingin melakukan biopsi jaringan untuk mendeteksi metastasis yang mungkin terjadi." Jelas wanita itu.

"Kapan kau melakukannya?"

"Sekitar empat atau lima hari lagi, aku akan buat persetujuan dengan dokter yang menanganinya."

Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Hanji meminta izin untuk kembali ke ruangan. Selang beberapa menit, sang istri berjalan perlahan menghampirinya. Tangan kuat dengan sigap menahan tubuh istrinya yang berjalan gontai akibat kelemahan. Kondisi badan yang tidak sehat dan perut yang kian hari makin membesar menekan diafragma dada, membuat Eren kewalahan mengatur asupan oksigen untuk tubuhnya. Jadwal setelah ini mereka berdua menuju ruang di mana Hanji berada, untuk berkonsultasi hasil kinerja pengobatan yang dijalani si ibu muda.

**.**

_**Kehamilan 32 Minggu**_

Kondisi Eren semakin melemah seiring pembesaran dalam rahimnya. Sepanjang hari dihabiskan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang, dengan Levi yang mendampinginya. Ya, sang suami kini selalu bersiaga, ada untuk menjaga 24/7. Berhenti melakukan pekerjaan dan banyaklah beristirahat, begitu pesan suaminya tiap malam sebelum mengantar istrinya ke alam mimpi. Eren menuruti demi sang bayi dan suami yang menaruh harapan padanya.

Hasil pemeriksaan biopsi Eren keluar hari ini, oleh karena itu mereka terjadwal harus berada di rumah sakit pada pukul 2 siang. Beruntunglah mereka, Hanji adalah orang yang bisa kau percayai segala ucapannya. Wanita itu melakukan apa pun selagi dia bisa, apa pun yang dia mampu dengan mempertangguhkan titelnya sebagai seorang dokter. Segalanya Hanji yang mengatur, karena wanita itu ingin Levi fokus untuk menemani Eren sekarang.

Masuk ke dalam ruangan istimewa Hanji, mereka berdua disambut dengan kekakuan dan ekspresi pahit seorang dokter. Bagaimana bisa? Mudah saja kau temukan bila sang dokter memiliki kabar yang sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk pasiennya. Eren mempertanyakan hasil pemeriksaannya tempo hari, harap-harap cemas. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan suaminya yang merasa perutnya bergejolak melihat perubahan ekspresi Hanji ketika sang istri meminta kepastian tentang status kondisinya.

Lidahnya kelu, tapi tetap berusaha menjawab pertanyaan dari perempuan berwajah pucat di hadapannya. Kanker telah bermetastasis, telah terjadi penyebaran ke organ sekitar karena pengaruh produksi hormon yang bekerja dalam kehamilan. Eren semakin lelah, matanya nanar memandangi perut yang berisi satu nyawa yang ingin terlahir ke dunia. Dia tidak mau lagi menangis karena akan berdampak pada kondisi malaikat kecilnya yang memang sudah lemah. Tidak, anaknya tidak lemah. Dia yakin anaknya sedang berjuang di dalam sana, mengharapkan akan tiba waktunya saat dia menangis kencang menyambut udara segar untuk pertama kali.

Begitu pula sang suami, meraih tangan sang istri yang masih terpaku pada kandungannya. Iris hijau menoleh padanya dengan kombinasi kegundahan yang tertangkap jelas oleh indera penglihatan. 'Kau harus semangat, kau mampu melawan penyakit ini, berjuanglah demi anak kita' begitulah pesannya. Pembuluh darah yang awalnya menyempit seperti terangsang oleh zat yang mendilatasi, melebarkannya kembali. Kehangatan mengelilingi perempuan itu. Dia meyakini perkataan suaminya, mematri dalam hati sebagai motivasi untuk hidup kembali. Levi menghadiahi dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di punggung tangan.

Wanita dengan jas putih, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membawa kabar buruk, mengharu biru. Dia menimpali semua ucapan Levi, baik dalam makna konotasi dan denotasi. Sekali lagi dirinya berjanji akan berusaha memperbaiki keadaan dengan terselip pesan agar mereka terus berdoa kepada Tuhan. Eren sadar, kini bukan dirinya sendiri yang menanggung beban. Telah berdiri di belakangnya sosok suami dan dokter yang perlahan mendorong punggungnya untuk terus melangkah ke depan. Ya, perempuan itu mantap untuk terus maju dan berjuang.

**.**

_**Kehamilan 34 Minggu**_

_**31 Desember 2014**_

Eren, perempuan dengan surai cokelat dan iris mata kuning kehijauan, kini menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya dengan berbaring di atas kasur. Sang suami, pria bersurai gelap, mencegahnya untuk melakukan aktivitas yang tidak perlu. Kanker yang menggerogoti rongga parunya dan perut yang semakin menekan otot diafragma telah membuatnya tidak berdaya. Sesak, itu selalu keluhan utamanya. Bila perempuan itu terbatuk-batuk, Levi dengan sigap memberi penanganan yang dia bisa. Bahkan dirinya tak perlu susah payah untuk mandi, karena sang suami senantiasa membersihkan seluruh badannya dengan air hangat di pagi dan sore hari. Sepanjang waktu bila ia terjaga, Levi akan mengelus bayi dalam rahimnya, membicarakan hal-hal tentang masa depan anak mereka. Dan bila Eren tampak mulai lelah, pria itu mengecup kening istrinya dan menyampaikan pesan selamat beristirahat. Ah, Eren merasa dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

Sore itu Eren merasakan lain, sebuah kesakitan dia rasakan berdenyut di bagian perut bawahnya. Semakin lama sakitnya sangat menyiksa. Matanya membulat takut mendapati aliran cairan bening di kedua tungkai yang berasal dari kemaluan. Tak paham apa yang terjadi, Levi memutuskan untuk segera membawa istrinya menuju rumah sakit selagi bisa. Eren berkata dia masih mampu berjalan, sebisanya.

"Ukh, sakit, kenapa sakit sekali?" keluh Eren selama perjalanan dalam mobil menuju rumah sakit. Mata Levi fokus pada jalanan sementara mulut berucap ketenangan, meski dalam hatinya dia ingin memaki Tuhan.

Tiba di unit gawat darurat, segenap petugas sigap mengangkat Eren ke atas pembaringan. Seorang dokter jaga menganalisa, melakukan pemeriksaan fisik. Diagnosisnya, telah terjadi pembukaan tahap awal untuk persalinan. Seorang perawat berinisiatif menghubungi dokter lain selaku spesialisnya, meminta persiapan dan persetujuan sang dokter untuk penanganan yang lebih lanjut.

Eren akan melahirkan secara prematur, begitu penuturan Hanji. Kemoterapi yang dilakukan bukan berarti tidak memberi dampak pada kehamilan si ibu muda. Resiko prematuritas sudah dapat diprediksinya, meski jujur, dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

Dokter kandungan itu meminta persetujuan Levi untuk dilakukannya _sectio caesarea_, operasi sesar sebagai jalan alternatif melahirkan karena kondisi tertentu. Melahirkan secara normal sangat tidak mungkin Eren lakukan karena kondisi penyakitnya yang tak kunjung membaik. Levi memaki wanita itu, memintanya untuk melakukan apa pun yang terbaik demi keselamatan istri dan anaknya. Karena tidak banyak yang mampu dilakukan pria itu, selain berdoa dan berserah kepada Tuhan. Hanji menyanggupi. Selanjutnya hanyalah Levi sendiri, menanti di kursi ruang tunggu dengan tiap menit tak berhenti untuk merayu Tuhan agar mengabulkan permohonannya. Delapan jam penantian terhitung sejak dirinya tiba di rumah sakit ini.

**.**

_**1 Januari 2015**_

Levi terpaku memandangi sesosok tubuh kecil nan rapuh dalam sebuah tabung inkubator dari luar ruangan dengan sebuah kaca bening sebagai dindingnya. Pergerakan dada yang samar sebagai bukti eksistensi, mengharukan hatinya yang sekeras baja. Betapa dirinya ingin memeluk sang anak, menciumnya, memanggil namanya, dan mengelus puncak kepalanya yang masih lunak. Namun, keinginan itu tertahan karena keadaan. Mengingatnya, dadanya menjadi ngilu. Sang istri belum sadarkan diri karena pengaruh anestesi. Hanji memprediksi sekitar satu jam lagi, dan kini sudah hampir waktunya. Levi bergegas menuju ruangan di mana Eren terbaring.

Tangan menggenggam kenop pintu, membuka perlahan. Terkejut dirinya mendapati iris kehijauan telah terbuka lemah, menyambut kedatangan sang suami. Levi perlahan menghampiri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yang ditanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terhalangi sungkup oksigen. Memunculkan titik-titik uap air tiap kali hembusan nafas keluar hidungnya. "Baik," dia memberi jeda. "Bagaimana dengan anak kita?"

"Kuat seperti ibunya," Levi menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah pembaringan Eren. "Dan tampan seperti ayahnya."

Eren mendengus geli. Sang suami meraih tangan sang istri, mengecupnya singkat.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali merasakan persalinan normal, tapi rupanya Tuhan tidak berkehendak."

"Dia –Tuhan- menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi religius?" Eren bertanya lemah dengan nada mengejek.

"Entahlah, sejak bertemu denganmu, mungkin?"

Mata Eren menelanjangi setiap lekuk wajah suaminya. Rambut eboni, manik kelabu, kerut di bawah mata, bibir tipis dan wajah oval merupakan paduan sempurna untuk menjadi laki-laki tampan. Dia semakin mencintai Levi dalam tiap detik kehidupannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Levi," Eren tersenyum. "Maaf aku melupakannya, waktu terasa berhenti berputar bagiku, kau tahu."

"Aku sendiri tidak peduli, tapi terima kasih."

"Apa harapanmu?"

"Harapanku adalah bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupku bersama dengan istri dan anakku, lalu kami tinggal di sebuah daerah yang jauh dari racun udara kota, dan merawat anak kami hingga dewasa. Hingga ia menemukan cinta dan jati dirinya."

Eren mengulum senyum mendengar jawaban Levi. Keheningan tercipta.

"Aku jadi ingin hidup lebih lama," Eren menarik nafasnya dalam. "Agar bisa mewujudkan harapanmu."

"Tentu saja kau akan hidup, bocah."

"Setidaknya aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk melahirkan bayi kita dengan selamat."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa."

Iris kehijauan menatap dalam sepasang bola di hadapan. Airnya menetes dari sudut mata si wanita, mengalir membasahi bantal yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Levi diam memperhatikan, tak mampu berkata-kata melihat istrinya terisak.

"Aku- aku ingin merawat anakku, sampai dia dewasa. Aku ingin melihat pertumbuhannya. Aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, menenangkannya bila dia bermimpi buruk, mengantarnya ke sekolah, memasak makanan untuknya, memarahinya bila dia bertingkah nakal-" Air mata deras membanjiri pelupuk.

"Tapi aku merasa aku takkan bisa-" dirinya terisak. "Bahkan setetes air susu tidak mampu aku berikan padanya."

Eren menangis dengan nada rendah, karena hanya segitu saja kemampuannya untuk bersuara. Levi menahan nafas, ingin menenangkan sang istri tapi dirinya sendiri tidak mampu mengucapkan kata.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi ibu yang buruk, tapi aku- maafkan aku, Levi-"

"Tidak, Eren, tidak," Levi menghapus lelehan air mata istrinya. "Dia pasti bangga karena terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang telah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkannya ke dunia. Kau adalah istri dan ibu yang luar biasa, posisimu tidak akan bisa digantikan."

"Aku- aku ingin hidup, Levi, aku ingin terus bersamamu dan anak kita,"

"Ya, tentu, tentu kau akan hidup, Eren," Levi mencium kembali jemari tangan istrinya yang bergetar. "Bersama kita akan melihat anak kita tumbuh hingga menjadi dewasa."

Sedikit terbatuk, Eren berusaha mengatur kembali deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan akibat terisak. Jari-jari Levi mengusap mata cantik berhias permata bening kehijauan di wajah sang istri, kemudian dia kecup pelan surai kecokelatan, dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membagi suka dan duka sebagai bukti janji rasa cinta dua manusia yang terpaut usia sepuluh tahun. Dia sangat mencintai istrinya. Begitu mencintai istrinya.

**.**

_**2 Januari 2015**_

Eren Ackerman, meninggal di usianya yang ke-25 karena komplikasi pada paru-paru dan tulang akibat penyakit kanker payudara yang diderita. Wanita itu meninggal satu hari setelah berjuang melawan penyakitnya dan bertahan demi keselamatan sang anak pertama. Dalam tidur panjangnya yang tiada akhir, kedamaian menghiasi wajah manisnya. Mata terpejam dan bibir terkulum ringan. Tidak akan percaya dirinya telah tiada bila mesin di sebelahnya tidak berbunyi nyaring dalam satu nada panjang. Seperti musik pengiring kematian dalam ketenangan.

Levi terpukul, dirinya hanya mampu membalikkan badan dan menutupi kedua mata dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Dokter dan perawat di dalam ruangan tenggelam dalam keheningan, tak ada yang berani berbicara. Mengerti, mereka meninggalkan sang suami yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Isakan dari suara berat terdengar, dirinya tidak ingin menodai kesucian wajah damai itu dengan air matanya. Sedangkan Hanji, dia berlari keluar, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kini dia telah kehilangan sang pasien kesayangan yang memberinya banyak pelajaran.

Telah mantap hati, Levi berbalik menatap wajah istrinya dalam tidur abadi. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis lagi, tidak di hadapan sang istri. Sekuat tenaga menahan nafas, menariknya dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dia mendekat, mengelus wajah pucat yang sudah mendingin. Kulit sang istri memang sangat halus dalam telapaknya, dia nikmati saat-saat terakhir merasakan sensasi itu, karena setelah ini tidak akan lagi bisa.

"Kau tetap cantik, Eren," suaranya bergetar. "Aku adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia."

Dia menarik nafas lagi. "Padahal baru kemarin kau berkata ingin mewujudkan harapanku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib anak kita? Ho, kau ingin melihatku berjuang menjadi _single parent_? Tidak buruk juga tantanganmu, bocah."

Tangannya dibawa menuju surai kecokelatan, membelai tiap helai dengan lembut dan kehati-hatian. Melakukannya, membuat hati Levi pilu, dia menelan ludahnya.

"Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, yang akan menjadi pengiringmu menuju surga," bibirnya mencium kening sang istri. "Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah mengisi hidupku."

"Semoga kau bahagia di sana."

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

Bibir Levi mengecup ringan kening, mata, hidung, dan bibir istrinya. Dan dengan tanda perpisahan terakhir, kecupan selama lima detik di dahi sang istri, manik kelabunya dipejamkan.

**.**

_**16 Januari 2015**_

Hanji mengiringi kepergian Levi dari rumah sakit. Hari itu dia telah berbincang banyak mengenai apa yang akan duda itu jalani bersama anak tunggalnya, Hikaru Ackerman. Pria itu memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan memulai kehidupan baru di desa tempat Eren berasal. Rumah mertuanya cukup besar dan masih layak pakai karena setiap tahun Levi dan Eren rutin mengunjungi untuk sekedar berlibur melepas kepenatan. Di sana mungkin dia akan membuka sebuah ladang di halaman belakangnya yang luas, bercocok tanam atau apa pun asalkan bisa menjadi penghasilan tanpa perlu dirinya jauh dari sang anak. Hanji menawarkan jasa seorang perawat bayi, tetapi pria itu menolaknya dengan alasan dia ingin mewujudkan segala harapan Eren yang belum dapat terwujud, salah satunya merawat anak mereka sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Hanji tertawa menyemangati.

"Mungkin aku akan sering berkunjung untuk menengok keadaan Hikaru." Pesannya sambil menutup pintu mobil. Perlahan kendaraan itu melaju meninggalkan si wanita mata empat yang masih melambaikan tangan.

Hikaru Ackerman, seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat meski terlahir secara prematur. Rambutnya lebat berwarna hitam dengan sepasang permata hijau kelabu yang bersinar seperti namanya. Bibir merah dan ranum, pipi kenyal dengan semburat merah khas pada bayi. Levi memeluk protektif malaikat kecilnya, sang harapan baru, mengingatkannya pada sang istri yang begitu dia cintai.

"Aku akan berusaha merawatmu seperti harapan wanita yang tengah tersenyum dari surga di atas sana," Levi mengelus pipi kenyal bayi yang sedang menatapnya dengan ibu jari. "Ibumu sekarang telah menjadi bidadari, Hikaru."

**Tamat**

**a/n: **aduh, maaf banget kalo fanficnya terkesan terburu-buru, soalnya Cuma bisa bikin ide. Inspirasi didapat pas lagi kuliah /bodo

Thanks for reading~


End file.
